Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel additive compositions containing aromatic esters of polyalkylphenoxyalkanols and aliphatic hydrocarbyl-substituted amines. In a further aspect, this invention relates to the use of these additive compositions in fuel compositions to prevent and control engine deposits.